


Sweet Spot

by LuminiaAravis



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Honeymoon, Married Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminiaAravis/pseuds/LuminiaAravis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaja's sex life is a tangled mess of questions. Is it weird to have sex with someone you don't like, even if you're married to them? Why is it so hard to find someone who had a nice butt AND a nice personality? And what's all this about a "sweet spot?" Join Kaja as she struggles to answer life's persistent questions, in her quest to find the fabled mutual orgasm.</p>
<p>RATED FOR THEMES OF DUBIOUS CONSENT AND GRAPHIC SEX. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE, DON'T READ. IF YOU'RE UP FOR IT, THEN ENJOY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! As you may or may not know, I have a fic in progress called Triumvirate. The theory behind it is that the Last Dragonborn isn't one person, but three people. So far, I've published Mark's first chapter, and you all have yet to meet Alanna and Kaja, the other two. While the three of them and their adventures are already well-developed in my mind, I have yet to write them.
> 
> ANYWAY, I thought I'd write up some smut in the meantime. While this isn't meant to be a real introduction to Kaja's character, and these two sex scenes aren't necessarily indicative of who she is as a person, I think they'll be interesting and hopefully provocative to read. 
> 
> The first scene takes place about three years before Skyrim begins, on the night of Kaja's wedding to another original character, Livius Munatius. Everyone knows that their marriage is strictly political, but does that mean that they can't liven things up in the bedroom?
> 
> And in the second scene, which takes place five years later and after the Stormcloak questline is complete, we find Kaja struggling to find a sex partner that she won't have to sweep under the carpet when she's done with him. And what's all this about her "sweet spot?"
> 
> RATED FOR THEMES OF DUBIOUS CONSENT AND GRAPHIC SEX. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE, DON'T READ. IF YOU'RE UP FOR IT, THEN ENJOY.

Katherine Blackfield and her new husband, Livius Munatius, spent their wedding night at the Blackfield family’s summer home, about an hour’s carriage ride south of the Imperial City. The property was about twenty acres on the banks of the River Niben, and contained a good-sized manor house and immaculately kept grounds. Livius and Kaja spoke very little on way to the estate, and when they arrived, they both proceeded to the master bedroom without ceremony, pausing only to let the servants take their traveling cloaks and shoes. The bedroom was large and lavishly decorated, with an enormous four-poster bed, and an attached bathroom with an impressive porcelain bathtub.

“So, my dear, what do you say we consummate our marriage?” Livius said casually, already unbuttoning his vest. Kaja sat on the bed, still in her white wedding dress.

“I don’t see why not,” she said. “If we’re going to be married for a few years, at least, before we get a divorce, we might as well get used to each other.”

“Naturally,” Livius said, as he sat down on the bed beside her. “Keeping up appearances, besides. I honestly don’t think we were fooling anyone at the ceremony today. But there’s no reason that we can’t both benefit from this arrangement, is there?”

“No reason at all,” Kaja replied. “Who said that political marriages had to be depressing?”

“Nobody ever said that,” Livius stated. He stripped out of his vest and shirt, and started to unlace his trousers. His body wasn’t particularly attractive to his wife; he was of about average build, but only because his naturally slim frame was padded with fat that came along with the opulent lifestyle the two were already used to living. He had a thin coat of dark chest hair that trailed down to his groin. Kaja watched as he took off his trousers and breeches underneath, and followed the trail of black hair to what seemed to be sort of a smallish cock, nestled in midnight curls. Livius started to stroke himself absently. “Alright so far, Kat?” he asked.  She hated when he called her that. “Would you like me to help you out of your dress?”  

“No, I’ll do it,” Kaja answered. She was almost taller than Livius was, her skin smooth and the color of fresh cream. Her shoulders and face were dusted with freckles from the summer sun. Her breasts were small and unremarkable, and there were few curves on her body besides.

“Leave your shoes on,” Livius requested. Kaja gave him a quizzical look. “Er, it’s just that, I’d like it better that way. If you don’t mind,” Livius said, only somewhat embarrassedly.

Kaja shrugged. “I have no preference,” she said. Now undressed, they both climbed on the bed. Kaja had seen male parts before – she was eighteen, for the Divines’ sakes – but for some reason, she was seized with sudden nerves. Never had she been expected to act.

“It’s not uncommon for a wife to please her husband with her mouth,” Livius said, holding his member up for Kaja to see. “It’ll get us both in the mood.”

“You think so?” Kaja asked.

“It’s worth a try,” Livius said. “It’ll get me erect so I can penetrate you properly. And having me inside your mouth will make your juices flow,” he explained.

“Are you sure?” Kaja asked again. “I mean, it’s not that I doubt you.”

“Well, who’s to say it won’t work?” Livius said. “Just try it.” Kaja shrugged again. Livius knelt on the bed and stroked himself while Kaja positioned herself on all fours before his cock. His smell wasn’t unpleasant, per se, but it was so different than what Kaja had expected. But doubtless she would get used to it, she reasoned. Would she really be able to fit his whole penis in her mouth? It honestly looked too big. She stared down the tip, the color of a ripe strawberry. Her stomach convulsed as she watched a globule of liquid leak out of the hole in the tip. How would that taste? Would the taste matter after he was in her mouth? What if she accidentally bit him? Would having his penis glide over her tongue really make her juices start to run?

“Just start with the tip,” Livius instructed. Kaja sighed. It was worth a try, she figured. She pursed her lips as if she were about to kiss someone, and placed them around the hole at the tip of Livius’ cock. The liquid was warm and salty. She breathed his musky scent through her nose. She parted her lips slightly and wrapped them around the whole head of his penis. Kaja closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on keeping her teeth out of the way.

“Slide your tongue around,” Livius said. Kaja found the groove in the tip of his penis and slid her tongue up and down it, and she could feel the hole where the salty liquid kept coming out in small amounts. “Suck in,” Livius requested. Kaja sucked on the tip, and felt Livius brace himself so his cock didn’t slide any further into her. “By the Nine,” he said. “Not bad at all, Kat. Now deeper, alright?” Kaja murmured her assent around his member.

Livius placed a supportive hand around the base of his penis, and one on the back of his wife’s blond head. Very slowly, he started to move in and out of her mouth. “Let me slide along your tongue,” he said. “Shape your mouth like you’re yawning.” Kaja felt his cock slide in, and strained to keep her mouth open wide enough so she didn’t bite him. As Livius thrust in deeper, she found it harder and harder to keep her mouth both wide and deep, and grazed his cock with her teeth ever so briefly. Livius’ only response was to tighten his grip on her hair slightly. The tip of his penis made contact with her hard palate. And that was as far back as Kaja let it go.

Livius placed both hands behind Kaja’s head and began to draw her onto his cock, thrusting in and out of her mouth. She kept her eyes shut tight. She felt the mattress shake beneath them, she felt herself sway back and forth as Livius pulled her forward and pushed her gently back. Kaja tried to focus on keeping her mouth open. She let her elbows and shoulders and knees relax so Livius could rock her back and forth along his cock. This didn’t seem like a warm-up to her. Livius wasn’t just getting ready to penetrate her down there, he was actually enjoying this oral act. She tasted salt, she felt his straggly pubic hairs brush her lips. Kaja opened her eyes for a moment and realized that she had only got about half of his penis in her mouth. And how silly it was that she was wearing shoes in bed.

She was aware of his scent all around her. It wasn’t unpleasant, it was just that it wasn’t her. And she hadn’t expected marriage to be this strange. She hadn’t expected that it would require becoming part of someone else.

Livius seemed satisfied shortly. Kaja breathed deeply through her mouth, glad to be free of foreign smells and sensations for a bit. “Any good, Katy?” Livius asked. Kaja nodded. “Alright, now, if you’ll lay down.” Kaja settled down on the comforter, and Livius gathered up an armful of throw pillows. “Lift your hips,” he instructed. She lifted her slim hips up, and let Livius slide the pillows beneath her buttocks and lower back.

“If you’ll excuse me for a moment,” he said. He paced over to a chest of drawers in the corner and produced a large wooden box, then returned and placed it on the bed. “These are for us,” he said, opening the box so Kaja could see its contents.

Inside the crimson velvet lining lay five objects. One was a dark, highly varnished wooden shaft, about six inches in length, which started out narrow at its rounded tip and gradually got wider towards the base. The second was another polished shaft, this made of white marble, and was about eight inches long. This one also tapered in length, but had a flared tip that resembled the head of a penis, and was overall thicker than the wooden one. The third and fourth were a pair of spring-loaded clips with tiny cushioned tips on them. The fifth was a bottle of clear oil.

“Us?” Kaja asked skeptically. “If they make you happy, then they’ll make me happy,” Livius insisted. “Now, what would you like to use? Or would you prefer if I penetrated you now?” Kaja took a moment to think. She had put things up there before, and all she had learned from it was that there was such a thing as too big. She glanced at Livius’ cock again, and sized up the instruments in the box. The wooden one looked to be thinner than Livius was, although it was longer.

“The wooden one,” she said.

“Very well,” Livius agreed. He removed the wooden shaft from the box and doused it with oil. Kaja eased back into the pillows and took a deep breath. She couldn’t see her husband, preoccupied with her nethers, from this position, so she stared at the ceiling. Livius rubbed oil over his hands, and gently applied it to Kaja’s lower sets of lips. The massage made Kaja’s lower regions tingle, and the heightened sense of feeling thrilled her as Livius ran his fingers between her outer set of labial lips and the inner set. She gasped ever so slightly as he brushed over the spot in front where the inner set of lips met, the sensitive spot that adored pressure and warmth. She felt that if only he had stayed there, she would have been able to ride over that threshold of pleasure, but he moved on to the layered entrance to her vagina.

He rubbed the oil around the hole, massaging the layers that normally protected it, and slid a finger in about half an inch, putting pressure on the ring of muscles. Kaja could feel the entrance stretch a little as Livius added another finger, cupping his hand around her labia, and then a third. She could feel smooth, rounded fingernails brush against the rippled walls of her vagina as Livius played with her, stroking her insides, pumping his fingers slowly in and out. Livius had at least proven that he knew how to make Kaja’s waters flow thus far. She felt her own liquid seep out of her hole and mix with the oil, running around her lower lips, the insides of her thighs, down between her buttocks, around her anus, and into the pillows beneath her hips. Livius slipped his longest three fingers deeper, and stuck the tip of his pinkie into the already-stretched hole.

Kaja whimpered. “I’m sorry,” Livius said all of a sudden, withdrawing his fingers. “I just wanted to make sure you were ready.”

“You can go ahead and put the wooden thing inside,” Kaja said. Livius obliged her with little ado. He gave it another stroke, to make sure that it shone like a mirror with oil. He rubbed the tip around the outside of Kaja’s hole, already sensitive from being crowded with Livius’ fingers. He let the tip of the wooden implement slide up and down Kaja’s labia, slick with oil and now with the juices of her own body, though it never brushed that spot that Kaja liked so much.

Her husband used his free hand to open Kaja wider, and he enjoyed the view of her spread legs for a moment or two, gazing longingly into the plush, moist, dark interior of her cunt. If only the rest of the marriage could be like this: face-to-face interactions brief and mundane, and at night, a pussy with no wife attached for him to enjoy. Then he slowly, almost painfully slowly, inserted the wooden shaft.

The entrance to Kaja’s hole strained again, as the toy wasn't slipped so much as pushed into her. Once it was firmly inside her vagina, enveloped by the layers of rippling muscle, she supposed it had the potential to be pleasurable. But Livius had to ruin it by sliding it in and out, exacerbating the fact that the thicker end was almost uncomfortable. And the fact that it still wasn't as thick as her husband made her panic.

Kaja tried to relax into the pillows as she allowed Livius to fuck her with the wooden shaft. She could freely admit to herself that she was mildly aroused, the waters of her body still flowing. And she found an obscene swell of pleasure when she realized how disgusting she must look from Livius’ angle. A cunt and asshole for him to play with. She gave him credit for trying, going slower and faster in turn, twisting his wrist, interspersing sets of shallow thrusts with deep ones.

But there was something missing. What was it that she did when she pleasured herself that Livius wasn’t doing? She immediately answered herself, _He isn’t putting any pressure on that spot you like_ , but she silenced that voice. Everyone knew that pleasure was derived from the penetration. So she tried to enjoy it. She clenched and unclenched the muscles in her stomach, her vagina, her rectum. She tried holding her breath. She tried grabbing her own breasts, pinching at her own nipples. And while each of those seemed to help temporarily, she couldn't seem to breach the barrier between _My husband is shoving a wooden toy up there_ and _By the Nine, Yes! Aah, fucking fuck, mmmmmmh!_

Maybe the lack of pleasure she was experiencing was due to a lack of contact with Livius? Maybe his cock would push her over the edge in ways that a lifeless shaft could not? At this point, she almost wished that he would be rougher with her, if only to liven things up a bit. Livius drew the wooden shaft out of his wife’s cunt. Kaja felt a brief curl of cold air reach up inside her and shivered, before the space was once again filled with four of Livius’ fingers. He shoved his fingers in and out of her rapidly, explaining absentmindedly to her, “You’re open now, Katy. Want to make sure I can get inside you comfortably.”

Kaja felt more and more juice come out of her and couldn’t help but be a little embarrassed, but Livius didn’t seem to mind. Then again, she had no way to tell at the moment, as she couldn’t see his face over the mountain of pillows and the crest of her pelvis before her. Kaja felt Livius take his fingers out of her along with more of her water. She was absolutely drenched, from her thighs to her tailbone.

And in a split-second, she felt the tip of her husband’s penis brushing up against the entrance to her vagina, sliding up and down between her inner set of lips and the bare spot above her asshole. He only stroked up and down a few times before letting the head of his cock settle into place at the entrance to his wife’s cunt. Kaja could feel the same hot, salty liquid drooling out of the hole in his cock, could feel the heat coming off the swollen member, before he pushed into her.

Kaja realized that Livius had held back with the wooden shaft. His penis was maybe four or five inches long, and it was already reaching deeper than the toy had. She felt the tip of his cock stir up something inside her, something almost unsavory. The ring of muscle around the entrance to her hole stretched more than it ever had. The rippling walls of her cunt picked up on every thrust of Livius’ cock as he pounded deeper and deeper towards his newlywed’s womb. Kaja felt sore heat around the base of Livius’ cock, and some sort of churning upheaval deep within herself, where the head of his penis touched every time he fucked into her.The walls of her pussy gradually went numb as her husband’s penis slid in and out of her. She vaguely felt like she had to shit and piss and vomit all at the same time.

Livius picked up Kaja’s knees and slung them over his shoulders, so his head and neck were firmly between her soaking thighs. Though Livius was now bent down over her, she still couldn’t see his face. But the sensitive skin on her labia felt the tickle of his pubic hair as his hips met hers, and the brushes of his scrotum against her buttocks quickly becoming slaps.

Her thin ass cheeks started to tingle with the contact of Livius’ pelvis against them, her juices flowing over them both now, from the top of her slit down to her anus, and all along Livius’ cock and the dark nest of hair at the base of his shaft. The sound of his body ramming into hers started to sound wet and pleasing to Kaja’s ears, and she could feel the water of her body rush between them every time they made contact.

He was intently focused on the details of his conquest of his wife’s cunt, flushed pink, now overrun with fluid, every ridge and flap moving with his strokes – in his mind, to better accommodate him. He reveled in the warm pressure that Kaja’s vagina provided, especially around the base of his penis, and he imagined that this is what a virgin cunt must feel like. As he fucked his wife harder, as the mattress began to shake beneath them once again, as Kaja’s hips started to bounce on the mountain of pillows, Livius took passing notice of small tendrils of blood mixed with her womanly fluids. But he didn’t mention it.

Kaja felt her insides shake as Livius stopped pounding in and out of her, and transitioned to attempting to hold himself inside of her. He grabbed her hips and pulled, trying to shove as much of himself into her pussy as possible. He bounced her up and down on the bed, the entrance to her vagina rotating around the base of his cock. Kaja whimpered in displeasure, the ring of sensitive tissue at her entrance already stretched and sore, as Livius tried to shift her around himself. “Livius, this isn’t working,” Kaja said breathlessly.

“Katy, I’m close,” he panted. “I’m so close!” And it sounded like he was, truly. Kaja didn’t want to deprive him of the ecstasy, so she bit her tongue and let him move her hips as he pleased, as he thrust into her as quickly as he could, but only ever unburying half an inch of his penis at a time. He grabbed her thighs, pressed against his chest, and unconsciously tried to open them wider. She felt her muscles scream in protest as Livius climaxed inside her.

She didn’t feel a large amount cum released, but it came out fast and hot, reaching into places even deeper than Livius’ penis had. It felt wonderful at the moment, hot and indulgent and soft. Kaja’s heart skipped a beat when she realized that she actually had semen inside her vagina. For a few seconds, it was thrilling. But she wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. On the one hand, she didn’t want to have children – at least, not yet. And not with Livius.

But here she was, so close to the pinnacle of the archetypical experience of sex, finally able to own something that unmarried women were harassed and shamed for. A man had been so pleased by the inside of her cunt, that he had ejaculated into her. Semen had come out of his cock-hole and she had enveloped it, contained it all within her. She had a man’s seed. Inside her vagina, maybe even travelling to her womb. But she wouldn’t get pregnant now; her red week started tomorrow. It was too unlikely. Livius’ semen would be washed out of her in a wave of blood, if not in the wave of sexual fluid spilling from her even now.

Despite the sudden flicker of realization on Kaja’s part, despite the sudden thrill of having her husband climax inside of her vagina, she had felt no relief. On the contrary, the entrance to her hole was sorer than ever. Livius kept his penis in her for a few seconds after he had ejaculated into her. He gained control over his breathing, still rapid, but now more even and deliberate, and slid his cock out of her. Kaja could not help but notice that it was much softer now.

He unhooked her legs from his shoulders and withdrew to the far end of the bed for a moment. Normally somewhat embarrassed when her regions were soaking wet, Kaja enjoyed the free, careless flow of leftover oil, semen, and vaginal fluid over her labia and her now-stretched opening. She absent-mindedly rubbed the pleasing spot at the top of her lower lips, and was delighted to find that the extra lubrication made the pressure even more satisfying.

She slid her fingers down to her hole, and slid two in, while keeping the heel of her hand cupped around her pleasurable spot. Now that felt better. But she reasoned that it was probably only because she had put fingers inside. Now that she was used to having a cock in her, she probably wouldn’t be able to get pleasure from her favorite – rather, _old_ favorite spot anymore.

“Katy?” Livius said, crawling over to his wife. “Did you enjoy that, my dear?”

Kaja bit the inside of her cheek. “Well, there were some rough spots for me.” Livius’ face fell. “Not that it was your fault. I’m just not used to having a cock in me.”

“Did you…?” Livius asked. “Would you like me to pleasure you more, Kat?”

Kaja took the opportunity. How lucky was she, that her husband was willing to put in the extra effort to fuck her until she was satisfied. Not many women had that luxury. “I’d enjoy it if you would,” she said.

Livius smiled. “Now,” he said, opening up the bottle of oil again, and re-lubricating the dark wooden shaft. “For some women, it’s difficult to be fully satisfied through the vagina alone. Therefore, penetration from more than one object is sometimes necessary.”

Kaja blinked. _What?_ That wasn’t what she had had in mind. She wanted him to massage her more down there, to rub more warm oil over her pleasurable spot. It was even more delightful when he touched it than when she did it alone. “Maybe you could touch me down there again?”

Livius shook his head. “That’s just for preparation, to make the body’s waters flow. And, correct me if I’m mistaken,” he said, quirking an eyebrow, “but your waters are already running.”

Kaja couldn’t help but snort with laughter. “Alright, then, what did you want to do?” She might as well give Livius the benefit of the doubt on this one. After all, he had known how to get her warmed up to all of this, so maybe he was right about using the wooden toy again, too. And if things didn’t go well tonight, well, they had a few years of legal marriage to work things out before their controversial divorce.

“You should turn over onto your stomach,” Livius said. Kaja did so, and kept her hips on the stack of pillows so her ass was facing up now, and her pleasurable spot rested against the warm, drenched fabric. “Let’s try a different angle,” he suggested. “Being penetrated from behind opens up different spots than being penetrated from the front,” he explained. “Maybe you’ll enjoy one of those spots better?”

“Maybe,” Kaja admitted. “Go ahead.” Livius rubbed the entrance to Kaja’s vagina with oil again – seemingly unnecessarily – but Kaja enjoyed the relatively easy touch on her sore hole. Once again, she imagined seeing herself from Livius’ eyes, bent over like a bitch in heat, cunt sloppy, soaking, wide open, and, apparently, in need of more fucking. And it excited her.

Livius pushed the wooden shaft into Kaja’s vagina again, and he was right. It did feel different this time. Kaja wasn’t sure if it was better or worse than being fucked from the front, though. She liked the friction against the back wall of her cunt, the way Livius kept the wooden toy pressed against the top of her cave. Unconsciously, she squeezed her thighs together, and she sighed appreciatively as she felt her labial lips wrap around the polished shaft. It was quite unlike how Livius had held them out of the way in the front, in his attempt to get as close to the inside of her pussy as possible.The insides of her vagina and her lower lips tingled as the shaft flew in and out of her, more quickly than a man could manage with his cock. She could barely differentiate between the in-strokes and out-strokes.

The entrance to her hole strained as Livius shoved the toy progressively deeper into her body, drawing out more and more of her fluid and the occasional fleck of blood. Once again, Livius marveled at his wife’s private parts. Despite the fact that he had already climaxed, her cunt, pink and swollen, glistening with juice from her asshole to her thighs to the top of her slit, still looked unholy inviting. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the wooden shaft inside his wife, sliding in and out of her hole, tugging at the layer of muscles at the rim of her vagina. The thrusts drew more and more fluid from within her, and made squelching noises as it pounded deeper. He began to stiffen again.

Without warning, Kaja felt Livius remove the toy from her and replace it with his own penis, only half-hard. She yelped in surprise as the member quickly swelled inside her and Livius began to fuck her again, with even more ferocity than before. He thrust into places deeper than she liked, and grabbed tight hold of her buttocks, pulling them apart. She felt cold air on her asshole. The ring of tissue at the entrance to her vagina screamed. She thought she felt it tear.

Livius ejaculated inside her a second time. There was even less semen than before, but somehow it reached deeper now. Kaja couldn’t stop tears from forming at the corners of her eyes. She cursed herself. Why had she found that enjoyable the first time? She didn’t want to get pregnant! With her hips in the air, pussy turned up and open towards the ceiling, she could feel hot tendrils of her husband’s ejaculation slide further into her, towards her womb.

“Don’t cum in me again,” she said, shaking slightly. She wasn’t hurt or scared. She was just nervous was all. She knew damn well that she oughtn’t to be telling her husband what he could and couldn’t do with her in the bedroom. Especially on their wedding night.

“No?” Livius asked, pulling out of her a second time with a soft wet noise, leaving more fluid, more blood, more semen behind to slip further down into his wife’s cunt. “What if I don’t cum in your pussy? Would that be alright?”

“I suppose,” Kaja said.

“Alright, I won’t in the future. Not until you tell me I can,” Livius said. “I promise.”

“Thank the Nine,” Kaja breathed.

“So, my dear, have you found your pleasure yet?”

This took Kaja aback. Surely after having two orgasms, Livius was tired. She almost didn’t want him to keep trying to pleasure her. At this point, surely it would be easier if she lied and said that she had already reached that moment that had made her tremble from head to toe, that moment that opened the floodgate to sexual gratification.

“It’s alright if you haven’t,” Livius explained. “It just means I have to try something else.” Something clicked in Kaja’s brain. This wasn’t for her benefit. This was for his. Livius had to prove to himself that he could push her over the edge. Well, if he was willing to try.

“What do you have in mind, my darling?” Kaja asked. _Please say something that involves my sweet spot_ , she prayed.

“Well, it’s a bit unusual for a woman to like this,” Livius narrated, “but in your case, I think we should try. Stay in that position, Kat.” Kaja obeyed. Livius put a third dose of oil on his hands. Kaja’s mouth dropped in surprise as she felt his hands rub her, not over her lower lips or the opening to her vagina this time, but over the entrance to her ass.

Livius pulled her thin ass-cheeks away with one hand, and massaged the sphincter with the other. He spread the oil over both cheeks, all up and down the valley between them, and in circular motions around her asshole. Kaja gasped as he inserted a tentative finger. If getting into her cunt was like climbing a hill, then getting anything into her ass was going to be like climbing the Throat of the World. The going was extremely slow and laborious. Again, the action wasn’t in itself unpleasant for Kaja. But she disliked the dull tugging feeling around the outside of her ass that came with insertion. She wondered if Livius felt it; if he was going to add more oil.

Livius, however, felt no such sensation. He was too busy marveling at his luck. He didn’t mean to take advantage of his wife; quite the opposite. He had convinced himself that he was willing to do whatever it took to make her moan with pleasure, and, if he found fun in it too, then so be it. Although he had heard of this type of thing being done, he had never tried it. None of the ladies of the evening he had ever fucked before had been willing to let him attempt. He grinned briefly, pleased with the rapport he had established with his new wife.

As soon as Livius had inserted his finger as far as he could, he drew it out again and added more oil. The second time was easier than the first. He continued this pattern until Kaja’s rectum was slick. Then he added another finger. Then another, until he had his longest three fingers inside of Kaja’s ass. “Katy, this is even tighter than your cunt,” he said. “So the wooden one will feel that much more pleasurable.”

Somehow, Kaja doubted that with all her being. Livius took his time playing with his fingers, watching in fascination as Kaja’s ass puckered around them. Her insides in the back were not as sensitive as they were in the front; she couldn’t feel the ridges along Livius’ knuckles this time. But she did feel a dull, pulsing sensation start to build around her anus. Kaja knew all too well what to expect when he removed his fingers from her rectum. More oil along the wooden shaft. The tip against her asshole. Then the breach.

Kaja blurted something incomprehensible as her husband didn’t slide it, didn’t push it in, but shoved the wooden shaft inside her rectum. Despite the layers and layers of oil and her own leftover fluids, it tugged at her skin. She felt like a mountain was trying to work its way inside her. Then Livius began to pump it in and out of her. Kaja was initially fascinated by the new sensation of being filled and relieved over and over again, stuffed to the brim with oil and wood and heat, and then having it slide all out. Although she discovered that her asshole was not as sensitive as her vagina, each thrust into her rear was more meaningful, more deliberate than it had been up front. Kaja’s rectum began to throb in protest, the entrance to her hole growing irritated here, too. “Livius,” she said. “I don’t think this is working either, my love.”

“This isn’t all,” he said. “Just another minute.” Kaja rode out the next minute or two of being fucked in the ass, waiting for whatever Livius had planned next. She didn’t know exactly what she had been expecting, but it was nothing short of a horrible surprise when Livius penetrated her cunt again.

“Livius!” she shouted. “This isn’t going to work!”

“Wait, Katy!” he said. “Give it another minute!”

Kaja bit the sheets and kept her eyes jammed tightly shut. She felt Livius’ cock and the wooden shaft brush against each other, each in its separate hole. Her husband worked his cock in and out of her vagina, still awkward and uncomfortable at the opening, and he simultaneously pounded the toy into her ass, like someone frantically trying to churn butter.

All Kaja felt was full and sore. She felt like she had to shit her insides out, she could feel the bile rising in her throat. Her cunt was sore and stuffed full to bursting, and her ass was raw with friction, although she could feel her rectum slipping and slowly giving way to being fucked. Livius snorted in frustration. “I don’t know what’s wrong,” he said. Kaja couldn’t see his face, but she imagined his lips curl into a frown and his brows knit together. “Women are supposed to like this.”

His words cut Kaja like a knife. Yes, women were supposed to like having sex with their husbands. But did he honestly expect her to find that safe, warm, elevated place with him when all he had done so far was fuck her insides raw? Was there some sort of breaking-in period for newlyweds that nobody had told her about? Was there something wrong with her?

Kaja screamed when she felt Livius ejaculate inside her again. Why, why was there semen flowing in her again? Why were her husband’s fluids still in her vagina, where she didn’t want them anymore? Why were her juices mixed with his running down her lower lips and thighs? Why was Livius still thrusting in and out of her?

“I’m sorry, Kat, truly I am,” he said. “I just don’t know what’s come over me. You feel wonderful around me. You’re so warm, so tight. I adore being inside you.” Without realizing it, she pushed the wooden shaft out of her ass. It looked like Livius had let it go. He stopped his thrusts, deep inside her, semen still dribbling out of his cock. He kissed her lower back before pulling out of her one last time.

“Katy?” he asked. Kaja didn’t respond. She wasn’t sure how she would have if she had been able to. What was she supposed to say to him? She couldn’t even move. She sobbed silently into the bed sheets, grieving for herself in this state. It didn’t matter that her red week was supposed to start tomorrow. Tonight she had been had, the evidence was written all over her. Her hips were still propped up on the pillows, both holes sore and swollen, covered in an incomprehensible, disgusting mix of fluid.

“I’ll – I’ll just go clean up, shall I?”  

* * *

Years passed.  

* * *

Kaja the Stormblade, the She-Bear of the Eastmarch, the Last Dragonborn, the Avatar of Talos, had had a long and productive day. She’d been in the Palace of Kings since the crack of dawn that morning, holding an open forum with the citizens of the Eastmarch. The forum had been her idea, and Ulfric had had the final word on all the cases, of course, but she had been there to oversee the whole thing.

There had been both low and high points: Argonians and Khajiiti begging to be let inside the city walls, begging to be allowed to buy property, to be allowed shelter from the harsh arctic breezes that blew down the River Yorgrim from the Sea of Ghosts. The Dunmer and the one Altmer in the city asking for reform within the city’s police force, and asking for an official investigation into a series of low-profile hate crimes in the Gray Quarter. A small coalition of residents, mostly Nords, who had come to express their interest in the public works project that Kaja had proposed to renovate the streets and houses in the city.

She sat slumped in a chair in the strategy room in the palace, her lap strewn with dozens of rolls of paper, each one bearing an official petition for her and Ulfric to review in the morning. Speaking of which, Ulfric himself strolled into the strategy room, wearing one of his more casual fur capes, stretching and yawning. “What a day,” he muttered. “But I suppose I shouldn’t complain, not after we have peace at long last. Finally, something that can be settled with a little simple paperwork.”

Kaja sighed. “How long did we let people in today? Ten straight hours?”

“Just about,” Ulfric confirmed.

“Ugh,” Kaja replied. “I couldn’t keep my eyes open the last hour. I mean, that last guy? He wanted us to institute a tax on goats? I couldn’t listen to him, I had to piss the whole time he was talking.”

Ulfric laughed. “This was your idea, Stormblade,” he teased. Kaja looked at him through bleary, tired eyes. It was incredible to see Ulfric Stormcloak laugh at long last, through nearly two years of war and heartache. It was a privilege to watch his face wrinkle up with the fine lines of middle age due to joy instead of sorrow or harrowing concern. Every night, Kaja remembered to thank the Nine that Ulfric had been allowed to live long enough for his hair to grow grey with age, for crow’s feet to form around his pale eyes. “What is it?” Ulfric asked.

Kaja shook her head. “Nothing, nothing,” she said, standing up and letting the mess of legal documents fall to the floor. “It’s just good to see you smile for a change.” “It’s been hard not to, as of late,” Ulfric replied. He reached out and cupped her chin in his large, rough hands.

Kaja punched him playfully on the shoulder. “Wait till I tell everyone that the King of all Skyrim is a love-sick puppy-dog,” she jeered.

“Odd that you should bring that up,” Ulfric said.

Kaja gulped. “Oh no,” she warned. “Oh no, no, no. You’d better not have something stupid planned, Ulfric. You know what I told you about not wanting to get married again.”

Ulfric snorted. “You really are full of yourself, aren’t you? Just because you single-handedly put me on the throne, you think I’d want to marry you? Why ever would I want a mud-caked, ice-hearted Nordic goddess like yourself?” Kaja stuck out her tongue. “Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you about Calder.”

“What about him?” Kaja asked.

“Well, how’s he fitting into your household?” Ulfric inquired.

Kaja shrugged. “Fine, I suppose. Sophia and Hroar seem to like him. They play-wrestle, he tells them stories. He’s a great cook, too. And he has this odd habit of polishing my armor when he’s bored.”

“And I’m not surprised,” Ulfric said. “Calder’s a good man. He really admires you.”

“It’s almost…creepy,” she admitted. “I wish I could just tell him to relax or take a day off or something.”

“You can,” Ulfric said. “He’s your housecarl, he’s your steward. You can tell him to do anything you want.”

“I almost feel like he’d be disappointed if I told him he had to relax for a day.”

“ _Anything_ ,” Ulfric repeated.

Kaja blinked. “I heard you the first time.”

“A. Ny. Thing.”

“…Are you implying that we should fuck?”

“I’m implying that it might not be a bad idea,” Ulfric said matter-of-factly. “I just want you to be happy, and, well, quite frankly it’s not good for your health if you don’t find release for long periods of time.” Ulfric must have noticed the disappointment in Kaja’s face. “Not that you can’t find it on your own, Kaja. I know you can. And if you’re not comfortable with Calder, then maybe someone else?”

“There’s nothing wrong with him,” Kaja said forcefully. “There’s nothing wrong with a lot of men. I’m just…having trouble finding the right one.”

“Maybe I can help,” Ulfric suggested.

“Not if you’re only going to recommend yourself,” Kaja snapped.

“Hardly,” Ulfric replied. “But you’ve told me a few times that you find certain specific people appealing –”

“ _Physically_ ,” Kaja interjected. “There are some people that I’m great friends with, like you and Vilkas and Farkas back in Whiterun, and Captain Ralof. And then, yes, there are people whose pants I’d love to get into. Not going to name any names just now. But, I think my trouble is that I’m looking for someone who falls into both categories. And I haven’t met him yet. I mean, is that too much to ask? I’m not even asking to fall in love with anyone, I’m just asking for someone to fuck that I won’t feel guilty about later. I didn’t think that it would be this difficult, especially since I’ve lowered my standards over and over and over…”

Ulfric frowned. “I didn’t realize it was like that,” he said.

Kaja huffed. “It’s so fucking frustrating.”

“Look, go home. You’ve had a long day,” Ulfric said. “Have some warm mead, tuck yourself into bed, and find pleasure. By yourself, or with Calder. It doesn’t matter. My point is that you deserve it.”

“Thanks, I think,” Kaja sniffed. “I think that was the nicest way anybody’s ever told me to go fuck myself.”

Ulfric burst out laughing. “Oh, if only,” he chuckled.

“Now get some rest, your majesty. We have a long day of legal nonsense ahead of us,” Kaja said, pulling on her own fur cloak. Ulfric buried his favorite general in a fuzzy, crushing hug. Kaja returned it with all her might. The two warriors popped each other’s backs as they embraced, Kaja’s face nuzzled in the soft fur of Ulfric’s mantle.

The great room in Hjerim was warm with both light from the fireplace and the smell of beef stew wafting in from the kitchen. Kaja hung up her cloak and shucked off her boots, and poked her head in the kitchen to see her housecarl and steward, Calder, cooking dinner with her adopted son Hroar watching intently. Her adopted daughter, Sophie, sat on top of a cabinet, whittling away at a block of wood.

“Guess who’s home after a stupidly long day?” she said.

The three other people that made up her slapdash family smiled.

After a dinner full of jokes about inappropriate body functions, three or four play swordfights, and a chilling ghost story to put the children to sleep (or keep them awake all night in terror, whichever), Kaja and Calder retired to the big upstairs bedroom.

She was used to undressing in front of him, having shared tents with him during the latter half of the Stormcloak military campaigns. It was just a matter of course. They put their day clothes away in separate wardrobes, and Kaja slipped on a careworn cotton blouse and pair of loose trousers for bed. Likewise, she was used to seeing Calder nude. The thirty-something Nord was built like a boulder, every inch of him purposefully muscled from years of professional combat, his pale skin freckled, like hers, and covered haphazardly with battle scars, mementos of his life as a sell-sword before he had come into Ulfric’s service and then into hers.

She gave what Ulfric had said some thought as Calder slipped out of his breeches. She couldn’t help but admire how his rear flexed and softened as he maneuvered himself into his pajamas. Calder was a good guy. She was already on good terms with him, and unless the sex was absolutely horrible, she couldn’t imagine it making things any more awkward between them. Then again, _Why not_ reasoning was what had gotten her and Livius into the tangled knot of awkward, frustrated sex that had haunted her estranged marriage for three years. Well, if Ulfric had recommended him… Besides, Calder was older. He’d probably had women, probably had practical experience, something that Livius had sorely lacked.

She was going to have sex, dammit, and not with Ulfric, and not with herself, and it was going to be pleasant, dammit!

“Calder,” she said, sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard. “So.”

“So,” Calder echoed, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you want to, er,” she stammered. Why was it that she could kill polar bears with her bare hands, but she couldn’t ask for something as simple as this? _He’s a guy, all you have to do is give him permission and he’ll take care of the rest._

“Sure, I’ll get the lights.” Calder started to blow out the candles on the bedside table.

“No, no, not that,” Kaja huffed. “Do you want to, well, _you know_.”

Calder blinked, nonplussed. “You want me to pleasure you?”

“Not _that_ ,” Kaja said exasperatedly. “I mean, we. Together.”

A look of comprehension dawned on Calder’s face.“Oh, _oh_. That. If that’s what you want,” he said calmly.

Kaja leaned back into the pillows, quite pleased with herself. Now to let him get on with it. “What would you like me to do?”

Kaja hadn’t thought of that. “Uh,” she started. “Well, I guess I just like what most women like,” she said.

"That’s just it,” Calder said, sitting gingerly beside her on the bed. “Every woman is different. There’s not one technique that will please any and all ladies… What do you like?” he asked.

Again, as she had so many years ago on her wedding night, her thoughts flicked to that spot. That sweet, warm place in front that loved pressure and the smell of her own pillow. But that wasn’t a spot that was to be shared with men, that spot was a crutch for women who hadn’t become accustomed to finding pleasure from their partners’ cocks. Vaginal penetration? No, Livius had helped her cross that off the list of things she enjoyed. And definitely not being taken in the ass. She hadn’t particularly enjoyed being fucked in the mouth, either. She thought long and hard. What had she enjoyed? She had liked what Livius had referred to as “warming up,” the brief minute before penetration when he had rubbed her sex with warm oil. Maybe if she could get Calder to warm her up for long enough?

“I like the usual things,” she said, deflecting the question, much like a blow off a shield. “So long as we make sure to, er, prepare thoroughly beforehand.”

“Well, that goes without saying, but, Kaja, there are no _usual_ things,” Calder insisted. “What do _you_ like?”

Kaja didn’t answer.

“Now, I’m not saying this to seem self-important or intimidating, but I’ve had a few women before you.” Kaja pulled a face, not that this information was a surprise. “I know, I know, but I have some experience is my point. And you’d be amazed at what different women like. For example, I knew a maid who couldn’t find pleasure unless someone sucked on her toes.”

Kaja couldn’t help herself; she let out a snort of laughter. “Her _toes_?”

Calder smiled, glad that his story was going down well. “Aye, her toes. And another girl who kept asking me to call her ‘Queen of the Niben’ while I was inside her. And another lass who could only find pleasure if she was being watched by a chicken.” Kaja giggled into her fist. “My point is, there’s no such thing as normal. Everyone finds pleasure in different ways, and it’s the job of your partner to help you get there. Sometimes things get a bit silly, but there you have it.”

Kaja clutched a pillow to her chest, and curled up on her side. “What do _you_ like?” she asked.

Calder bit his lower lip. “Let me see. I like fucking with my helmet on.” Kaja burst into a short string of giggles again. “Makes me feel strong, makes me feel important. And a little safer, I suppose.”

“And you’ve had women while wearing your helmet? That same, rusty, smelly old brain-bucket sitting in the corner over there?”

“Butt-nekkid except for the helmet, with seven different women,” Calder said. “Out of nine or ten total. The third and possible fourth I was drunk for, so I’m not sure if it was the same girl twice, or if she had a twin sister. Either way.”

Kaja pulled the sheets up to her armpits and snuggled down into the bed. “If I asked you to pleasure me, would you do it?” she asked.

“Absolutely,” Calder answered, looking dead in her blue eyes with his grey ones. “And with no small level of satisfaction myself. You’re an honorable, powerful warrior first and foremost, Stormblade, and I’m proud to serve you. But you’re also a beautiful Nord lady, and I still can’t believe my fortune at having a place in your bed.” _My_ _bed_ , she thought. _Not ours. Mine._

Kaja felt at long last that the setting was right. This was _her_ house, they were in _her_ room, she was in her favorite pajamas, surrounded by warm, soft sheets that smelled like sleep and safety to _her_. Calder smoothed the blankets out around her, making sure she was tucked in securely. “We don’t have to do this tonight,” he said, “or even at all. I’m always right here if you need me.”

Was this the opportunity Kaja had waited in vain for for years? Was this the offer that Livius had never made? Was Calder actually volunteering to touch her there, in her sweet spot, even though it would bring him no pleasure?

“I think I want to do this,” Kaja murmured.

“What do you wish of me, my lady?” Calder purred.

“I can feel it – there’s this wall, this sort of dam I can break through. There’s a boundary between just going through the motions and this rush of warm, smooth comfort. It’s like struggling to climb up a huge, steep hill, and then getting to sled down the other side.”

“How can I bring you there?” he husked.

“I can get there without having anything in me,” Kaja admitted. “I might as well let you know. It’s probably because I never became accustomed to having my ex-husband.”

“Don’t think like that,” Calder said. “That’s like saying that it’s wrong for blue to be your favorite color. It’s just how you feel, it’s just how you like it.”

“Really?” Kaja said, mostly to herself. She had never thought of it that way before. Maybe sex wasn’t so much like a mechanism as it was like a dance or a painting – there were supposed to be no rules, only expression and form. “There’s this spot.”

“Where can I find this spot?” Calder asked softly.

“I…I just like it pushed, kind of. Rubbed, I guess.”

“I can do more than that for the Stormblade,” Calder said, his voice growing dark and velvety.

“No, no, that’s enough,” Kaja said. “That’ll do it.”

“As you command.” Calder propped himself up on his hands and knees and hovered at Kaja’s side, being careful not to seem as if he was trying to pin her down. “May I?”

“I haven’t told you where it is yet,” Kaja stammered.

Calder smiled coyly. “The spot between your thighs,” he said. “At the North end of your Valley?”

“How did you know that?” Kaja asked.

“Well, while it’s true that not all women enjoy the same thing, we men have a few techniques that, shall we say, help us along with our ladies.” Calder slipped his hand under the sheets and rested his palm on Kaja’s lower abdomen.

“Other…other girls…?”

“You thought you were the only one?”

“I…I wasn’t sure.”

“My liege, nothing could be more natural than to find satisfaction that way.”

That was all that Kaja needed to hear. “You have my permission.”

“As you order, General.” Calder gently trailed his hand further down his commanding officer’s body, until it came to rest at her pubic mound. He pressed gently into her lower lips with his fingertips, and stroked up and down and a bit sideways, and _oh divines yes, that was the spot_! There was the pressure, there was the warmth that she had been missing!

She let her legs stretch out and curl back up, she threw her arms over her head and sighed. She felt like a warm summer breeze had run right through her. “Can you kiss me?” she asked.

Calder grinned. “I’d be honored.” Their lips brushed at first, and then locked together, moving slowly in rhythm with his hand on her sex. She tasted his tongue, his teeth. His whiskers scratched playfully at her chin. She whimpered into his mouth as she felt herself reach the point of decision – either she was going to find satisfaction, or she was going to fall into frustration once again. Calder did not disappoint her. He sensed her body tense up slightly, and increased the pressure he was applying to her, and slowly sped up.

Kaja thought she heard the Magna Ge singing to her; she felt a golden glow burst inside of her, she saw the Aurora of the Aetherius behind her eyes. Her lower parts pulsed with delight, warm and full and finally, finally satisfied by a hand other than her own.

Finally.

Finally.

Finally.

For the first time in a long time, she didn’t think about Ulfric as she fell asleep, cuddling her pillow, Calder’s arms wrapped around her.

Although she was pleased to report in the morning that she and Calder had already planned their winter campaign together.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, now that you've been introduced to Kaja's intimate life, maybe I'll get around to introducing you to her as one of three of the Last Dovahkiin in my main story, Triumvirate, where you'll get to witness her transformation from sheltered rich girl to skull-crushing Nord warrior! 
> 
> In the meantime, please read chapter 1 and meet Mark, one of the most intriguing and unique characters you'll ever encounter.
> 
> I'd also be eternally thankful for any and all feedback you have. Cheers :) 
> 
> -Luminia


End file.
